The present invention relates to containers, and more particularly to containers for handling and storing multichip hybrid packages (MHP's).
MHP's are useful as space-saving electronic circuits easily mounted on printed circuit boards, particularly in avionics applications. They generally include bare chip die epoxy-mounted and wire-bonded to a ceramic multilayered substrate within a hermetically sealed rectangular casing and rows of electrical leads extending from opposite ends. MHP's come in a variety of sizes, exclusive of the leads, from the smallest--0.40" wide by 0.40" long--to the largest--2.05" wide by 1.15" long.
Handling, storing, and overall protecting MHP's during manufacture, testing, and inspection has become a major problem with their increasing sizes and configurations. In addition, some have guards mounted over the leads to protect them from bending or twisting, while others have shorting bars on the leads to protect the chips from electrical damage. Heretofore, a container was specially designed for each unique MHP size and configuration. The design usually precluded visible access for identifying the MHP without opening the container, nor could the MHP be tested in environmental temperature chambers nor inspected without first removing it from the container. In some manufacturing processes, or during inspection and testing, MHP's were also damaged by electrostatic discharge when their containers were left open.